Insecurities Mixed With Hot Coffee
by TTY7
Summary: Akiza tries to comfort her woes with a cup of hot coffee when Yusei arrives. Will he offer her a better way to be comforted?


A/N: A random one-shot I decided to write. Takes place after the first day of the Grand racing…well whatever it was called. Just a little romance for those who love Akiza and Yusei. So, onto the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Yugioh 5D's.

Akiza sat on the couch within the garage where Yusei and his friends lived. About an earlier she had conversed with her parents within the stands that had surrounded the race track arena where the turbo duels had taken place. They had praised her dueling skills and had given her countless hugs, all of which Akiza was grateful for. After all, there was a time when her parents were afraid of her.

Still, that part of her life was behind her. She had moved on from her past with the Archadea movement, where Sayer had tricked her into believing she had found where she belonged in the world. Yes, her life as the Black Rose Witch was over and done with.

And even though Akiza had moved on from that dark time in her life, she still felt deeply insecure about certain things. For one, she still wondered if some of her friends, her fellow signers, thought she was a freak even though all of them had been through some pretty freaky and abnormal things.

However, despite those insecurities, there was one person who continually believed in her. He trusted her with his life as well as his prized card, the Stardust Dragon.

"_I really let him down_," she though to herself. It was true that Yusei wasn't angry with her over the fact that she lost to Andre. The others didn't seem to be either, but Akiza still felt guilty despite that.

Akiza finally got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen. She aimlessly started to make coffee for herself. She was alone in the garage since the others had gone to celebrate their victory over Team Unicorn.

She inwardly scoffed. "_Yusei won those duels. Sure, we helped him defeat Andre, but the others…Yusei single-handedly defeated them._"

That was why Akiza had declined when the others asked her if she wanted to join them for pizza, ice cream, and video games. She wasn't really in the mood for fun when she harbored so much guilt within her.

Once the coffee was made, Akiza began to stir in three spoonfuls of sugar and a little package of cream. After she finished stirring the substance, she gingerly lifted the cup up to her lips.

That was when the garage door opened, scaring Akiza half to death, which also caused her choke on the coffee she'd just sipped.

"Akiza?" Yusei called, hearing the violent coughing spree Akiza was spouting. He stpped into the garage and closed the door behind him. "Are you alright."

Akiza was still coughing but she managed to choke out a "fine", before setting the cup of coffee down on the counter. Her amber eyes gazed at Yusei in an attempt to appear cheerful. "Have…fun?"

Yusei watched as Akiza coughed a bit more before reaching into the fridge for a bottled water. She took a hefty gulp.

"Ah, that's better," she said triumphantly. "Now, you were saying?"

Yusei hadn't said so much as a word yet, but he decided it was probably better not to correct her on that fact. Instead he simply answered, "It was okay."

"Just okay?" Akiza asked. "Yusei you just defeated Team Unicorn single-handedly. How can you not be ecstatic about it?"

"Well one," Yusei began, "I didn't win alone. You and Jack set the stage for me to take them out. I never would have won without the two of you."

Akiza blushed slightly. "Yeah, I guess…"

"Also," Yusei cut in. "Celebrating isn't all that fun without all of the team. So I slipped away and came back here. I'm sure they haven't noticed my disappearance yet."

"Oh, well…" Akiza wasn't really sure what to say. "Want a cup of coffee."

"I would, though I don't believe I want to end up coughing violently like you did," Yusei stated with a small chuckle. Akiza playfully glared at him.

"That only happened because you scared me," Akiza told him while getting another cup. She then took the pot of coffee she'd made and poured it into the cup. "How much sugar do you want?"

"Um, a spoonful should be enough for me."

"Any cream?"

"No thanks."

Akiza smiled and stirred in the sugar. "Here you go," she said, handing it to him. He took a small sip.

He smiled. "No coughing fit."

"Very funny," Akiza replied dryly.

"Alright, I'll quit teasing you," Yusei chuckled, "but do you mind telling me why you were so down earlier. After all, you just said that I should have been excited. In retrospect, you should have too."

Akiza blushed again. "I guess…but…"

"But what?"

"Well," Akiza began. "I kind of still felt bad for letting you down. If I had just beaten Andre it would have been easier for you to take out the other two." She took another sip of her coffee.

"Akiza, don't worry about that…"

"Am I really that useless?"

Silence filled the room after Akiza asked that question. Her amber eyes were locked on her coffee cup while Yusei's cobalt blue ones were staring at her.

"Useless?" he questioned. "Akiza, you are far from useless. You're the most valuable asset we have. And I'm not just saying that." He set his coffee table down on the counter and walked around it so that he was right next to her. His hand lightly touched her shoulder. "Akiza, you are important to our team and you're…"

"I'm what?" she asked, setting her coffee cup down as well. She turned so that she was facing him.

Yusei's eyes locked with hers intensely, making her heart catch in her chest. His other hand lightly stroked some of her red hair away from her face.

"You are important and special to me," he told her.

Akiza gasped as he closed the distance between them. His lips gently pressed against hers and after a moments hesitation she leaned into his kiss. She wrapped her arms around his slender neck.

A blissful moment of eternity passed and then, the two of them broke apart. Both of them were blushing.

"Yusei," Akiza breathed, eyes locked on the floor. "Did you just…"

"I'm sorry," he replied hastily. "I…"

Akiza interrupted him. "No, don't apologize. That was…nice." She finally looked at him. "I…really liked that."

Yusei scratched the back of his head, clearly embarrassed, but he was happy. "I enjoyed that too. Anyway, I'm uh…going to go to bed." He reached for his coffee and began walking toward the stairs. "Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem," she told him. "Goodnight."

"Night."

He was gone then and Akiza was left in the kitchen to wonder what had just happened.

"Wow," she whispered. "He likes me."

Then without any warning the poor girl passed out.

* * *

><p>AN: Short simple and to the point. Hope you guys enjoyed that though. Please review.


End file.
